


Hush

by MommaGumdrop



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaGumdrop/pseuds/MommaGumdrop
Summary: Take it as you wish. :3





	Hush

_hush hush sweet child time to rest your head. Your nightmares will not bother you, please sleep and rest._

 

_why why sweet child why do you scream, I am not here to harm you, so please sleep._

 

_child child why do you run, why are you afraid of me? do you think I'll harm you, please don't fear ME_

 

_......_

 

_child child you have fallen down, red gushes from your head. you mustn't hide from mother now, lets get you to bed_

 

_oh oh child why do you not wake...perhaps you need to sleep somemore, but please wake_

 

_oh my child your body has decayed...it has been ten years since I have seen your face....please come home and stay...._


End file.
